Fade from Gray to Black
by SpottedLionHanyou
Summary: Sequel to Pride of the Red Snow The first born cub of the Pridelands must be handed off to a rival pride for peace. What will happen to the cub, and then to the Pridelands as time moves on. Violence, Death, and Mild Language, like all my stories.
1. Ransom

I'm back again!

This is the sequel to Pride of the Red Snow, so if you haven't read that, you may be lost. Thanks for reading, now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King, but I do own my own characters. Deal with it.

* * *

Life in the Pridelands adjusted nicely to the new rule of Gunab and Ibzimai. Though Obassi and Boniko aided in Gunab's attack, Obassi decided to let the younger lion rule, so him and the rest of their pride, excluding Gunab and Ibzimai, returned to the Outlands.

Gunab was still in slight shock that he was now ruling a new kingdom. He didn't know what kind of alliances or enemies the Pridelands had, or what unfinished business Kovu had left. One mystery that all the lions wondered about, but paid no mind to, was the disappearance of Falai, the former queen. It was many, many days later that the aging Vitani approached her nephew to discuss what has went on.

Gunab was sitting at the end of Pride Rock, admiring the golden view once again as the lionesses were on a hunt without Vitani. The old girl walked slowly out of the den and laid down by Gunab, also admiring the view until she turned to give Gunab a serious look, "You, my friend, are going to have a rough break-in as king."

The young king blinked in slight confusion at Vitani, "What do you mean, rough? It seems peaceful enough here, there's plenty of food, water.." He paused for a moment, shaking his head, "Tell me, what do you mean?"

Vitani sat up and looked up north, not focusing on anything in particular, just letting her eyes wander as far as they could see. "There is a rival pride far up north that is much stronger and sly than us. Even if you called on your old pride's help, we'd still be dead."

He thought for a second, in an unnoticeable panic. Rival pride? Stronger and slyer? Dead? "There ... there has to be a way to keep them away for a while, doesn't there? They can't just wander in and attack us with no purpose." Gunab growled in frustration, already facing an important duty.

"I believe Nugdi said," Vitani began again, watching Gunab carefully, "that the first born cub would keep them away from us for a while."

"First born cub? .. But how did they know the Pridelands were under new rule already?"

She sighed at Gunab and stood up, blocking his path that he was beginning to pace, "I usually meet with Nugdi once or twice a week to negotiate our lives. Yesterday he came and I told him that we had a new, young king and a new queen."

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner, Vitani!" Gunab yelled, furious that he was left in the dark about such an important issue.

Vitani replied coolly and quickly, in an exhaled whisper, "I didn't want to trouble you so soon, is all." and with that she turned her back to Gunab.

Gunab growled and sprang over Vitani, roaring in her face, "Troubling me is not telling me what's going on in my own kingdom!"

The old girl just stared in emptiness at him before speaking, "Nugdi and Kovu had a secret battle going on before you took over. I don't know all the details still, but he has some deep rooted issues about the Pridelands. If you want to know what's going on, go see him yourself," she paused for a second to observe Gunab's expression of intrigue and anger then continued, ".. with your first born cub. Or he'll kill you."

"Why does he want our first born cub!" Gunab growled, "What's he going to do with them? And we don't even know if we have cubs on the way yet.."

Vitani shook her head and sighed, "Then you can't go see him. You have to have the cub. I suggest after Ibzimai has the cub, that you take it away as quick as you can so that she doesn't get attached to it, then it would be very heartbreaking to her to see it go." She paused and glanced at Gunab once again.

"Very well then." Gunab said slowly after an extended pause, "But how could I tell Ibzimai? I don't even know the whole story.."

"Don't worry about it, Gu-"

Vitani began before being cut off by the Queen's sweet but strong voice, "Worry about what?" Ibzimai looked from Gunab to Vitani, returning from the hunt silently as she let the lionesses feed first.

Gunab looked at Ibzimai then to Vitani with a cold, shocked, and surprised glare, but she just shook her head, "Ibzimai, tell me-Do you know if you're carrying cubs or not?"

"I..uh.." She was taken by surprise at the question and looked at Gunab, who's expression had softened, "I'm not completely positive.. but I think so.."

Gunab clenched his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut quickly as if he were to be hit. Vitani sighed and walked toward Ibzimai to comfort her friend as she broke the news to her, "There is a rival pride that wants to take over the Pridelands, but for reasons I don't know, they say that they would refrain from attacking us if we gave them your first born."

Ibzimai swallowed a lump in her throat quickly, feeling weak and queasy, "I suppose.. if it is for the sake of the Pridelands.." She looked up at Gunab and he nodded, approving her choice.

Vitani gave Ibzimai a quick, comforting embrace, "It'll be okay, don't worry." Then paced slowly down the path of Pride Rock to join the other lionesses to eat, leaving Gunab and Ibzimai alone.

"Our first cub, Gunab?" Ibzimai yelled, half in shock, half in sadness for the cub she'll lose already.

"Shh.." Gunab put his head on hers and whispered, "It's better than a war. We don't know what they'll do to the cub, but it's better than fighting." He paused for a second as Ibzimai looked up at him in awe, wondering how he could be so calm. "We still need to rebuild the Pridelands." Gunab continued, "My father didn't do a good job, sadly, but we can rebuild it and make it even better. That's our duty for now."

The queen nodded and buried her face in Gunab's mane. He smiled softly at her before looking out over the Pridelands once again in wonder. There would be cubs soon, minus one, playing in the lands. He could see himself and Ibzimai watching over the peaceful lands as their cubs grew up. But that wasn't where the future of the Pridelands were heading. No one, not Gunab, not Ibzimai, not Vitani, Nugdi, or any other creature could predict the outcome of the tradeoff of a cub for peace.

* * *

Like? Don't like? I know it's short, but my first chapters are always short. I need to get into the story more, yes. So, Nugdi, what kind of fellow he be and what does he and his pride plan to do with that cub? Only I know because I'm great like that! Ahem.. it'll get better as it goes along. Any type of comment appreciated, just don't be to vile and evil with your insults and criticism. n.n C'ya next chapter. 


	2. Secretive

Chaptero two. I had a fun birthday. n.n Onto the Story!

* * *

Days came, and the days went. The dry season scorched the Pridelands, causing the landscape to be almost black with all the ash and char. Ibzimai grew a bit larger everyday, and the meetings between Vitani and Nugdi were more frequent.

Early morning near the end of the dry season was Vitani and Nugdi's meeting time every day. Vitani stepped out of sight of Pride Rock cautiously on a humid, eerie morning. She looked over her shoulder slowly and took a step forward, unaware of the shadows ahead of her until she bumped into the massive figure, perfectly hidden in the darkness. The figure let out a low growl and stood tall above Vitani but she didn't even turn her head to acknowledge him.

"You're late." He hissed and sank back down into his cool resting spot.

"No more than normal, Nugdi." Vitani joined him in the shade, keeping a slight distance for her own protection.

Nugdi's features were undetectable in the black shade so only his glowing eyes showed, along with the outlines of four sweeping scars down his face, inflicted by his own psychotic state, "How much longer must I wait for this cub?"

"I'm not sure." She hissed, irritated that he moved to that subject so fast, "It will be her first so we can't tell exactly. She is getting much larger though, so I'd guess one to two weeks."

"Excellent..." He lingered on the word for a moment before standing up quickly, startling Vitani, and stepping out into the sun behind her. Here Nugdi's body and features could be seen perfectly. Four scars down his left eye, four across his back, and three on his left arm. From mid-shoulder to his lower arm were large patches of black fur, same on his legs, matching his full, jet black mane. His face was long and sly, much like Scar's, but his body's build was much like Mufasa and Simba's. Vitani looked in awe over his beautiful body before snapped out of her trance, "You will inform me when Ibzimai goes into labor first thing."

"I can see you're excited about this." Vitani gave a sneer, trying to figure him out, "What do you plan on doing with my.. great niece or nephew?"

Nugdi just smirked and took Vitani's chin in his paw and shook it like she were a child, "You're too curious for your own good, little Vitani. That could get you hurt..." He let go of her and turned around with a sinister grin, "..again."

Vitani winced and looked away from Nugdi, shutting her eyes tightly with a hiss, "Don't even speak of it, Nugdi." She felt a lump in her throat and tried to swallow it quickly, "I thought it was behind us now."

"That's something that will never.." He kept the evil smirk on his face and circled Vitani, looking over her whole body, "Never, be behind us."

"Please," Vitani was now pleading, "don't make me remember.."

"I think it's too late for that." Nugdi replaced himself in front of Vitani, laying down calmly, plotting about how he could mess with Vitani's head. "You can't forget it. I know it's going to stay with you all your life." Vitani now stared at him, tensed. "Those three little cubs. One, two, three. Beautiful litter. But what were their names.. Oh, yes! Now I remember! The first little girl was Shiai," He paused for a moment with an open mouth grin, watching Vitani rage an internal battle in herself, "The second little boy was... Aigro, and the last boy was.."

Vitani jumped up to attack Nugdi, tears flowing down her face. Knowing this would happen, Nugdi simply ducked and turned, knocking Vitani to the ground and holding her down by one clawed paw to her neck. Vitani whimpered and cried in frustration and remorse and anger, but she knew she couldn't win this fight, so she struggled as hard as she could not to hear Nugdi's last words. "..and the last one was Ratan."

"You're heartless!" Vitani sobbed, still struggling, ignoring the claws brushing against her fur.

"Yes, but also a wonderful father." He gave the same evil grin.

Vitani froze and stared at Nugdi oddly, "What do you mean?"

Nugdi just smirked and lifted his paw off Vitani's neck, leaping over her to return to his far-off home to the North. But before he was gone, he stopped to look over his shoulder, "Oh, Vitani? You might want to check on that old pride of Gunab's.. I overheard something might happen there." And before Vitani could respond, he fled, leaving Vitani hanging in her thoughts before standing up.

Vitani didn't process what Nugdi said last, and only focused on the main part of their "conversation." It was the past, though, Vitani thought, what does he mean "wonderful father?" She tried to put things together in her mind while striding slowly to Pride Rock.

By the time Vitani had returned to Pride Rock, Gunab and Ibzimai were already awake and basking in the warm morning sun before it was too hot to stay out for a long time. Ibzimai noticed Vitani first but didn't pay much mind to her until Vitani came closer and she noticed the tear streaks down her face. "Vitani? Vitani!"

Gunab shook himself up and looked down to his aunt, "Vitani! What happened?"

Vitani walked passed the two lions and headed toward the den, only to be stopped by Gunab, who stood in her path, glaring at her to stop, "Vitani, what happened? What did Nugdi say?" He said calmly but sternly, trying to snap Vitani out of it.

"He was just messing with my head, is all. Now if you don't mind.." She tried to walk past Gunab only to be stopped again.

"I do mind. What did he say to you?" Gunab gave a low growl and walked her away from the den, knowing that it would wake the others.

Ibzimai stood back, still getting used to Vitani and the others, to observe. "Nugdi is going to come and take the cub personally. And I don't know who or what, but he mentioned something about your old pride."

"What? What about it?" Ibzimai stood up, automatically concerned for her family.

Vitani shook her head slowly, "I don't know, he just said.. something.. was going to happen. Something tells me that we need to go down there, though."

Gunab nodded and looked to Ibzimai, "Stay in the den and make sure nothing happens here, please. Vitani and I will go see what's going on."

Ibzimai sighed and nodded, wanting to go but knowing she should stay. Gunab then looked to Vitani and the two began heading to the Outlands to see what was happening to the Liba Pride.

When the two lions were just over the border, a bloodcurdling roar of a young lion rang through their ears. Gunab recognized the roar and instantly sprinted the rest of the way. The sight he came upon nearly made him sick and almost sent him to tears. In front of him laid the body of his older "brother" Boteshu, torn into literal shreds, the ground deep red all around him.

As fast as Gunab had arrived, Qua and Obassi were at the site. Qua gasped at his brother and turned away, tears flowing down his face already. Obassi's eyes just widened in shock at his son and he looked up at Gunab, "What happened to my son!"

"I..I don't know!" Gunab swallowed the lump in his throat and gasped for breath.

Obassi only stared at Gunab for a moment before returning his eyes to Boteshu's body. He slowly walked up to him to try and pick up the scent of the murderer, and to look at Boteshu's face one last time. Gunab shuddered and swallowed another lump in his throat when Vitani arrived and she turned away just as Qua had.

"Gunab." Obassi didn't take his eyes away from Boteshu, but continued, "I want you to find out who did this to my son. Don't tell Ibzimai yet, it'll be too hard on her..."

Qua turned back around and calmed down slightly, "I'll go with him."

Obassi and Gunab nodded. In the silence, Gunab and Qua tried to pick up the scent of the murderer as Vitani returned to the Pride Lands and Obassi mourned over Boteshu. Only Vitani knew who killed Boteshu, but she couldn't find the words to say it, there was too much going on at the moment since Nugdi reminded her of the litter she lost nearly a year ago.

* * *

o.o I'm dark. Really dark right now.. Sorry! I'll try to lighten the mood.. I know this is extremly early in a story for such a conflict.. but.. that's how I work. C'ya next chapter. 


	3. Confusion of Mysteries

Chapter three! Lets just get right to the story, shall we?

* * *

Time passed quicker and quicker at the Pridelands. Ibzimai's litter was due at anytime, and Boteshu's murderer hadn't been found yet, even though they all new who had done it. Vitani told Ibzimai what had happened to Boteshu and comforted her for the few days it took Ibzimai to calm down.

The morning after Ibzimai had been clamed down, she gave birth to her litter of three cubs, the first she pushed to the side, heavy-heartedly like Vitani had told her to. Ibzimai cleaned and kept the other two cubs, both female, beside her until Gunab found her later in the morning.

Gunab looked all around Pride Rock for Ibzimai that morning and finally found her in the makeshift log den while she and the two cubs slept close to her. He couldn't help but smile proudly at his two daughters, then he heard a small sound, like a 'mew' and then he remembered and looked down. At his feet was the other cub, chocolate brown back and pure white underneath, identical to the other two.

As Gunab bent down to pick up the small cub, Ibzimai woke from her rest and watched Gunab, "Don't."

"But, I was going to take her to Vitani."

Ibzimai sighed and closed her eyes, looking away from the small cub, "Call for Vitani and have her get the cub, please. It'd be even worse for you to get attached to her than for me to."

Gunab nodded and sighed, rubbing his head against Ibzimai's with a purr before going off to find Vitani, who was probably already leaving to see Nugdi. Gunab yelled for her until he spotted her golden back in the tall grass and he sprinted out to catch up with her yelling, "Vitani! Wait, stop!"

Vitani's ears picked up and she lifted her head to see who was yelling for her and stopped walking when she realized it was Gunab, "Gunab! What is it?"

"You need to go back." He said quickly, trying to rush Vitani.

Vitani's eyes widened at Gunab's franticness, "What? Why? What's going on?"

"Ibzimai had her cubs. You need to go and get the one." He said quickly, not knowing what Vitani and Nugdi were going to do with the cub.

"What! Oh, no!" Vitani looked around quickly, a look of fear and worry overlapping her face, "Damnit! Where is Ibzimai?"

Gunab took her to Ibzimai's den quickly. Vitani looked as if she were going to have a panic attack the whole time. When they reached the cave, Ibzimai was sleeping. Vitani admired the cubs' beauty for a moment before Gunab nudged her and she broke out of the gaze and lifted the weak cub in her fangs like Zira would and began sprinting as fast as she could to meet Nugdi while Gunab stayed behind to watch over the pride, Ibzimai especially.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nugdi laid in his usual spot while waiting for Vitani and scratched lines in the dirt with an oddly content look on his face. Right as he laid down to get a few more minutes of sleep, he heard Vitani padding towards him, but noticed an odd scent and lifted his head, automatically spotting the cub, "Well, well, well. Miss Ibzimai had her litter this morning, and that's why you're late."

Vitani nodded and dropped the cub in front of him, the cub letting out a loud wail when she hit the ground, "Take her. That's what we've been meeting about for the past weeks. Now take her and leave my pride alone." Vitani almost pleaded to Nugdi as she spoke and looked up at him with as much respect as she could.

The massive lion smirked to himself and Vitani turned away slightly, knowing what was going to come next. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Nugdi's saber-like fangs sink down on the cub and she winced, waiting for the cub to let out a last squeak, but didn't hear a sound. Before she could open her eyes again to see what had happened, she felt a sharp strike to the left side of her head and only saw the hazy figure of another lion before passing out.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So we'll name the boy Noka!" Gunab smiled proudly at the top of Pride Rock, announcing his cubs to the pride almost two weeks after their birth. "And the girl is Lolovi." Ibzimai smiled at the names and held the two close to her. All of the pride congratulated Ibzimai and Gunab except one of the younger newcomers to the pride, Zolani, though no one noticed.

Vitani smiled and looked closely at the two cubs closely, then up to Ibzimai and Gunab with a smirk, "They look like they came from both of you, so now we know that Ibzimai wasn't out with one of those rogues."

"Hey now!" Gunab laughed then looked at Ibzimai, "She's kidding, right?"

Ibzimai chuckled and smiled, "Yes, Gunab, I wouldn't find another lion so soon. In a year or two, though, talk to me."

Gunab stared at her with a hurt look, "You wouldn't!"

"No!" Ibzimai and Vitani laughed, but Gunab just glared at them both.

"How do you tell those two apart?" Vitani chuckled, changing the subject, "They look identical to me."

Ibzimai chuckled and rolled her eyes, "The tuff on Noka's tail is white, and Lolovi's is black. I don't know how many times I've said that."

Vitani chuckled and nodded, "I'll remember that, hopefully." She smiled and turned back to the den, then winced at a sharp pain on the left side of her head and remember with a gasp, "I have to see Nugdi today!"

Gunab's smiled dropped from his face as he heard Nugdi's name, "What for?"

"I don't know why, but I just have to!" Vitani took a deep breath and quickly darted down the path to meet with Nugdi in the usual spot, leaving Gunab and Ibzimai dumbfounded.

"..Why?" Ibzimai looked up at Gunab in question.

"I don't know, but it must be something important between the two." He sighed and laid down by Ibzimai and returned to admiring his cubs.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Nugdi! Nugdi, I know you're out there! I can smell you!" Vitani hissed as she yelled for Nugdi. She knew he was close, but she didn't want to look for him. "Come out and face me!"

"Vitani, so good of you to show up." Nugdi walked slowly, but casually from behind the rocks with a wicked grin over his face, as usual. "I was just teaching someone how to hunt and kill. Would you like to meet him?"

Vitani narrowed her eyes at Nugdi, not knowing what kind of trick he was pulling, but she nodded anyway.

The wicked smile faded to a content grin as he called for the lion, "Come here! I want you to meet somebody."

Behind Nugdi appeared an almost identical shadow to Nugdi's, only smaller and lighter in color. He held a partial mane on his head and chest that was pitch black like Nugdi's, but his back was a golden-brown and his belly a soft gold.

Vitani looked oddly at the new lion, as if she had seen him somewhere. She squinted her eyes then gasped as she recognized him, "You're the one that hit me!" She hissed and growled angrily.

"Oh, Vitani! Is that anyway to greet somebody? And you should know who he is, anyway." Nugdi's wicked smile returned, causing Vitani to sink down. "You must know him in some other way."

The lion gave the same wicked grin as Nugdi and cocked his head to the side to look at Vitani, "Maybe we've meet at the border some time? Or maybe it was even sooner than that. Maybe it was a year ago." He looked up as if in thought then nodded, "Yes, that sounds about right. A little over a year ago was the last time you saw me. I was just a little thing then."

Vitani's eyes widened in shock when she realized who it was, but it was impossible. She had seen him killed right in front of her eyes. Brutally murdered by his father right there at birth. Vitani's voiced shook in fear and shock, "But how.. how can you be alive?" She looked at Nugdi, "How is this boy alive!"

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHA! Figured it out yet? You haven't? Good. n.n C'ya next chapter. 


	4. Attack and Betrayal

I'm just gonna stop putting the first a/n in, 'cause I never say anything in 'em. Onto the story!

* * *

"I am alive because I was never killed!" The younger lion's voice boomed at Vitani, his evil red, almost glowing eyes glaring viciously at her.

Vitani stared at the two and then spoke in a pleading whisper, "But why, Nugdi?" She faced the younger lion, almost in tears, "Ratan..."

Ratan growled and shook his head, "You aren't as stupid as you were a few weeks ago. Good job." He smirked and circled around Vitani once, stopping close to her. So close that he could whisper in her ear without Nugdi hearing, "Did you miss me, Mother?"

The roar was heard throughout the land as Vitani lost control of herself and launched herself and Nugdi, instead of Ratan, once again. Nugdi, not expecting the attack this time, collapsed in shock when Vitani landed on him. She launched her claws in his body while her fangs searched for Nugdi's neck. Ratan sat back and watched Vitani's attack without moving a muscle, knowing that Nugdi was just letting Vitani work out some anger.

After a few seconds, Nugdi reached his massive paw up and swiped Vitani off of him easily. The old lioness roared in pain and collapsed to her side, many feet away from Nugdi. A content smirk ran across Ratan's lips at Nugdi's simple hit, but still stayed at the side and watched, patiently, again knowing what Nugdi planned on doing.

As Vitani still laid on the ground, paralyzed in emotional and physical pain, Nugdi made his way over to her side and stood over her, "Don't you ever attack me, Vitani. I thought you learned a long time ago what would happen if you did." But Vitani didn't even move, she couldn't hear his words.

Nugdi smiled to himself and looked closely at Vitani then lifted her chin up with a careful paw. As he drew back his arm, intended on a death strike, unfamiliar roars screamed through their ears, causing Nugdi to pause and look around, only to see a light brown blurs before being pulled to the ground. He felt teeth and claws all over his body and roared out in pain then growled with anger, trying to ignore the pain, and he begun hitting the lions away from him, one by one, before he stood up and came face-to-face with Qua.

"Leave her alone, you bastard!" Qua yelled at Nugdi, recognizing the sickening scent. The same scent he found on his dead brother. Nugdi tried to catch his breath before pulling his lips into another evil grin. Obassi and Boniko didn't give Nugdi the chance to finish catching his breath before launching another attack on him, leaving Qua to take care of Vitani.

Qua ran to Vitani's side quickly, only to be attacked at the side by Ratan. Qua growled and tried to push Ratan off of him, and found it easy to do. He flipped Ratan, almost effortlessly to his back and choked him with his front paws as hard as he could.

Dekala had now taken over aiding Vitani, who was now sitting up and watching the fight in horror. Nugdi broke free of Obassi and Boniko, covered in blood. Obassi panted and had to lay down because he had lost so much blood already that he was feeling weak and leaving Boniko to the massive lion, but that wasn't the part that Vitani was interested in. Dekala held Vitani up, now the same size as her, and watched the fight intently.

When Ratan was on the verge of passing out from air loss, Vitani screamed at Qua for him to stop. All eyes turned to Vitani in disbelief, but Qua obeyed and took his paws off Ratan's neck. "Why do you want him to stop, you fool!" Obassi yelled back at Vitani through the sudden silence.

"He's my son!" She hissed back above them with pain in her voice, causing the Liba Pride's jaws to hang loose in shock. Ratan coughed and coughed as he sat up again. Nugdi and Ratan then quickly exchanged glances, Nugdi sending him an almost psychic message to follow him.

Nugdi looked to everyone else and warned them, "You've made a foolish mistake, and you'll pay for it soon, watch your backs." He hissed and began sprinting away, Ratan right at his heals, but Nugdi made a quick stop at Vitani's side, "So sorry to leave you, dear. We'll meet again soon." And with that, he sent his claws deep into the side of her face and neck and then he and Ratan were out of sight instantly.

"Vitani!" Dekala screamed in concern for Vitani as she hit the ground once more, but didn't even flinch in pain.

"I'll be fine." Vitani said slowly and took a deep breath. Boniko went to Obassi's side to help him up and they began to head back to the Outlands without saying a word to Vitani. Qua and Dekala helped Vitani up and began heading to the Pridelands in the same cold silence.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At the Pridelands, Ibzimai and her cubs had retreated to the safety of the den, leaving Gunab to survey the Pridelands as the lionesses went out to hunt. He began to turn away just when he saw something out of the corner of his eyes and turned back around. There, coming as quick as possible to Pride Rock was Qua and Dekala with Vitani.

Noticing the blood that covered Vitani instantly, Gunab rushed down Pride Rock and met up with the three, the expression on his face between shock and needing to know what had happened. Before Gunab could open his mouth, Qua answered his question, "Nugdi tried to kill her."

Gunab froze for a moment and stared at Dekala and Qua, then turned his attention to the cuts on Vitani's neck as she laid limp on their backs in distress. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes tightly and motioned for Qua and Dekala to take Vitani to the den.

As they began taking Vitani up the path, Dekala turned around in concern for Gunab, "Gunab? Are you going to be okay?"

He sighed and looked up to Dekala shaking his head, "No. I won't be fine until Nugdi is dead."

Dekala nodded and turned around with Qua to continue up the den, where some of the lionesses quickly rushed to Vitani's aid and the others ambushed Qua and Dekala wanting an explanation for what happened. Vitani, waking up from all the noise, looked up, hearing one of the lionesses asking about what had happened, "None of you have been told this," she paused every now and then, wincing in pain from the still bleeding cuts, "we've been having to deal with the Northern pride. I was like a messenger, and got ambushed."

Behind all the lionesses, and not noticed by anyone, Zolani gave a content smirk and then returned to the den to inform Ibzimai of what had happened while Vitani explained what happened, changing her face to a fake concern as she spoke, "Ibzimai! Vitani was ambushed by the Northern pride and is wounded terribly!"

Ibzimai gave Zolani a sideways glare, hearing the mocking tone in her voice, but she didn't dare leave the den as she held the two little cubs close to her. "Zolani, if you're not going to respect Vitani or anyone else in our pride, I suggest you leave." Ibzimai hissed and continued to clean Noka.

Zolani gave a small smirk and walked up close to Ibzimai and peered down at the cubs, causing Ibzimai to growl. The younger lioness just smiled and taunted Ibzimai a bit more by taking another step forward. Ibzimai paused and held Noka tightly in her paws, forgetting that Lolovi was still at her side. Zolani gave an evil grin and snatched Lolovi up in her jaws and began to sprint out of the cave, but Ibzimai instantly flung herself on Zolani's back, digging her claws and teeth into the smaller lioness' back, causing Zolani to cry in pain, dropping Lolovi, who had two cuts across her back now.

Ibzimai roared and threw Zolani to the side and instantly cleaned the blood from Lolovi and held her tightly after returning to Noka, "If you ever come near my cubs again, I will kill you!" Ibzimai yelled in an almost insane anger to Zolani, who now cowered to the side of the den.

By that time, other lionesses that couldn't help Vitani were staring into the dark den at Ibzimai and Zolani in horror. Right after Ibzimai realized that the others were staring into the cave, Gunab came rushing in, never hearing Ibzimai roar like that. Ibzimai stood back up, keeping the two cubs close to her, but glared at Zolani, "Banish that traitor. Send her away for my father and Boniko to rip her bone from bone." She snarled to Gunab and the others, but still didn't take her eyes off of Zolani.

Gunab, still not realizing what had happened, looked at Ibzimai oddly, "What happened here? Ibzimai, calm down.."

"She tried to steal Lolovi, and almost killed her!" The queen yelled in the echoing den.

Zolani tried to creep out of the cave silently, but was stopped by the wall of lionesses. Gunab's eyes glared down at Zolani and he walked to her slowly and took her face in his paw, "If you want to live, I suggest you get a head start."

The young lioness gasped in fear and began to run out of the den, leaving Gunab to watch her for only seconds before bolting out after her, leaving the remaining lionesses to watch in anger and shock. Qua and Dekala looked up after Zolani and Gunab rushed past and looked back to everyone else but didn't say a word, only watched.

Gunab roared and sprung on Zolani, easily tackling her to the ground and knocking her to her back, ready to sink his fangs into her neck, but also enjoying the moment in his own twisted way. Zolani took the moment and thought quickly and gave Gunab a blinding hit to the face, causing him to wince and back off, giving her the chance to escape.

As Gunab regained his senses, Zolani was already sprinting as fast as she could across the Northern border. He smirked to himself, knowing what pride she would face now. Just as fast as he went, he returned to Pride Rock with a deep sigh and looked from Vitani to Lolovi in distress. The whole Pridelands were silent for a split second, all watching Gunab until life continued when he returned to Ibzimai's side to comfort her.

* * *

I'm still being evil, ain't I? Hehe.. so what's Zolani's story? And will Ms. Lolovi be okay?..Don't look at me! I'm just the writer! Muahahaha.. c'ya next chapter. 


	5. Graying Begins

Is she back? Yes! OMIGAWSH! Yeah… so I get inspiration after HOW LONG! Well… bwaha… I've had a nice long rest from this story and I now have fresh ideas so Be Prepared!

And yes, I do realize that earlier in the story I said that Lolovi and Noka were both girls... 'twas a typo caused by being tired. So... yeah.

-------------

Nugdi paced impatiently in front of Ratan, hissing and growling to himself. He shot the occasional glare at his son just to send shivers down his spine. "We could have killed them. All of them!" He finally yelled to Ratan. The younger lion growled in response, knowing all to well what they could have done. Nugdi hissed and grabbed the boy with his razor claws, "You are weaker than that Qua, and yet you easily murdered his brother! What is wrong with you!"

Ratan hissed and pushed his father away, pacing to the back of their dark cave which was blanketed in black lionesses who swooned over the two lions and fought to be near Ratan and the ones who had the chance to be near him cleaned his fur and mane as if he were a god. Nugdi twitched in disgust and paced away, "You're pathetic, Ratan. Just like your mother."

"I am not pathetic! I do all your dirty work." Ratan hissed then sneered, seeing how far he could push Nugdi this time. "You come up with such insidious plans and tell them to me and send me on my merry way, not knowing if I'll come back alive or not, and when I do come back you treat me like this!" The two were now nose to nose, fangs bared. Ratan gave a scoff and laid back in the pride, "This was the first time you've ever gotten your claws dirty in front of others."

"If you weren't my son I'd…" Nugdi raised his paw then looked back, hearing slow footsteps and the fresh scent of blood. His lips curled into a smile, his eyes trailing to the thin lioness at the entrance to the underground cave. "Zolani," He said, as if her name brought pleasure to him, "So nice of you to join us. I thought you had been killed."

Zolani collapsed and glared at Nugdi, her body twitching from the cold night breeze, "I should be dead. Gunab is so coy, though." She grinned and gave an evil chuckle, but had to stop quickly due to the weakness in her body.

Ratan blinked at Zolani which turned into a glare at Nugdi, "You sent her on a suicide mission, too!"

"Yes!" Zolani hissed but was cut off by Nugdi.

"Not exactly a suicide mission if she had done it right." He spoke softly but his anger flared as he approached Zolani. Ratan leapt in front of her before Nugdi could reach her and growled in warning. Nugdi roared for him to move but with no avail. The younger lion rose to his strongest position above Nugdi and roared, causing Zolani to whimper in fear, knowing there'd be a fight between the two beasts.

Both of the angered lions let out last warnings before they gave in to their own nerves. Their fangs and claws clashes as if the gods themselves were fighting. They hissed and roared, scratching each other's faces in hopes of blinding the other until finally they were pulled apart by the lionesses that stood between the fighters, but said nothing.

Nugdi panted, but gave a toothy smirk to Ratan, whose face was drenched in crimson blood, "I thought I taught you a long time ago, young Ratan. Never..." He struggled to catch his breath "...never try to fight me."

Zolani pulled herself off the ground and comforted Ratan, forgetting her own weakness. Ratan winced and glared around the cave and shrugged Zolani off, "I don't need your help. I'll be fine on my own."

"I'm not so sure of that." Nugdi laughed, throwing his head in the air, attempting to taunt Ratan more, but silence filled the shining crystal cave, making Nugdi scoff and move to his own corner. Everyone calmed and cleaned up, then fell asleep as if nothing happened. Unknown to the majority of the pride, even Ratan, Nugdi and Zolani were soon going to have their own talk.

------------

"Noka!" Ibzimai chuckled at her amusing cubs, "Leave you sister alone."

"But she started it!" Noka whined back and twitched his white-tipped tail before going into nervous shakes and then a crazy laugh, which made all bystanders roll on the ground laughing and gasping for breath. Ibzimai only shook her head and snatched Lolovi up in her jaws.

"Mom! Mo-om!" Lolovi whimpered, "I didn't do it! Honest!" She gave a cheesy grin before Ibzimai dropped her back to the ground and shook her head, trying not to laugh.

The almost identical cubs continued to wrestle with each other, making Ibzimai roll her eyes, knowing they hadn't even listened to her. Gunab stood next to Ibzimai and laughed at his cubs before looking to Ibzimai, "You know- I heard a little rumor going around at our old home."

"Is that so?" Ibzimai looked up at him curiously, but having an idea of what was going on.

"Obassi came and talked to me the other day. He said that Boniko and Umaimai left the pride together..."

Ibzimai almost squealed in delight and rolled on her back in excitement, "Umaimai's having cubs, isn't she?"

Gunab laughed and nodded, "That's not all, though!"

"You must be kidding me!" She looked at him in slit eyes, trying not to die from anticipation and excitement.

"Dekala and Qua seemed to have been caught running around together."

"I KNEW IT!" Ibzimai squealed like she were a cub again, making half the pride stare, and the other half laugh.

Gunab laughed and pinned Ibzimai down, trying to calm her, "Hey! Calm yourself! You're not a little cub anymore!"

"I'm just so happy!" Ibzimai gave one last squeal before calming down and taking a step away from the pride, "Yes, so, how is everybody today?"

The pride laughed and carried on, oblivious to the two cubs beginning to wander further and further away from the pride.

-------------

"Come on, Lolovi! It's just over here." Noka taunted his sister while weaving in and out of golden-brown grasses. Lolovi followed him until they reached the very gorge their great-great grandfather was killed in. "Daddy said this is where one of the greatest kings were killed by his own brother."

"I know!" Lolovi hissed at him, "I heard that story the same time you did." She walked near the rocky edge and peered over carefully at the red and brown crack, "The really cool thing is that the hyenas were here then, too."

"Yeah..." Noka stretched his neck out as far as it would go over the edge, careful not to lose his balance, "I heard that they caused a ton of stampedes with the water-buffalo."

Lolovi grinned as her black-tipped tail swished behind her, "Let's go check it out!"

"Are you crazy! ...Dad said we're not even allowed around here. If he finds out..."

"Noka, don't be such a chicken! Now move!" She pushed at Noka before climbing down the narrow ledge. About halfway down she let out a wail as her claws slipped out from under her, sending her tumbling against the sharp rocks.

Noka screamed and leapt down to meet her and panicked at his unconscious sister, "Lolovi! Wake up! ...Lolovi!"

Off on the other side of the gorge another cub, near the same age as Noka and Lolovi, watched the two intently. She squinted her eyes through the shadowy hideout and watched even more closely before she realized that one of the two were injured. "Should I help them or not... " she thought outloud and nodded to herself.

She leapt out of the hole and rushed to Noka, who let out a horrified scream when he saw her, "Who are you!"

"Is she going to be okay?" The cub ignored Noka's question and nudged Lolovi's head up with her paw.

"Why do you look exactly like Lolovi!"

Lolovi coughed and shook her head before standing up. She rocked back and forth before regaining her balance and she blinked at Noka, "What's wrong with you?"

"You could've been killed!"

"I'm fine." Lolovi scoffed at Noka and turned to the other cub and smiled, "Hi! What's your name?"

"I'm... uh..." She blinked for a moment and smiled back, "Navun."

Noka was now blushing under his fur at his overreaction and prayed that Navun didn't notice. He cleared his throat and looked at Navun curiously, "So where are you from?"

"Well," She thought for a moment and continued, "I don't know who my real parents are, but there is a pride a little North of here that takes care of me. They're really strange, though. Not always around, and when they come back after being gone all day, they're usually covered in blood, cuts, and bruises."

"Wow! Sounds like fun!" Lolovi grinned, "So they're fighters! I bet you guys have a huge land."

"Not really." Navun said flatly. "We-well, they are just... vicious. It's kind of scary, but you get used to it."

Noka looked at Navun in wonder, "So who all's in your pride? We might know some of them."

"Um... I'm not supposed to say, but the lioness that takes care of me is Zolani, and the lions are Ratan and Nugdi." Navun said catiously, knowing she wasn't supposed to reveal any information like that.

Lolovi looked at Noka with her eyes squinted in thought, "Those names sound familar. I think I've heard Mom and Dad say them before."

Noka nodded and turned to leave, "We need to leave, sis. It's starting to get late."

"Fine!" She yelled at Noka and smiled at Navun, "Nice to meet you! Hope to see you around sometime!" And with that, the twins leapt up the rocks and out of the gourge on their way home, following an almost acient path marked by Mufasa.

-------------

"Lolovi, Noka! Where have you two been?" Ibzimai lifted her head from basking in the warm sun at the base of Pride Rock.

"We were just exploring!" Lolovi grinned, showing off her baby fangs. Noka rolled his eyes at his sister and silently ran off to the den.

"You should tell us before you run off." Ibzimai stood and nudged Lolovi up Pride Rock, "Where exactly did you two go?"

"well. . ." Lolovi glanced in Noka's direction, "we went to the gourge."

Ibzimai gave a chuckle and laid among the other lionesses, "Find anything interesting there?"

Lolovi smiled and pranced in front of her mother's face so she could talk, "Yeah! Noka and I met another girl. Her name's Navun."

The queen smiled contently, enjoying hearing Lolovi and Noka's stories, "Well, tell me about this Navun! She sounds nice from how you speak of her."

"Well, Noka says she looks exactly like me, but I don't think so. She's kind of twisted and seems like her pride doesn't let her have much fun."

"And where is she from?"

"The northern Pride." There was a moment of gasps then silence after Lolovi spoke of where Navun was from. Ibzimai stared at her daughter and stood up, noticing Gunab and Vitani standing right behind Lolovi. The white lioness took a step back to let Gunab take over and she clawed at the ground in anger. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Lolovi," Gunab hissed, "You are never to see this Navun again. Ever. Same goes to you, Noka." The King's eyes darted to the cub sneaking out of the den. "If I find out that you're involved with anything concerning the Northern Pride. . ."

"Gunab, that's enough." Ibzimai took a step in front of him to seperate the angry king from his two children.

Gunab growled and glared for Noka and Lolovi to go and stay in the den, along with the lesser lionesses, leaving Ibzimai, Vitani, and himself. "I don't know how much more of this I can take!" Vitani said weakly, laying at the end of Pride Rock, letting her front limbs hang over the edge. "Knowing Nugdi, he's brainwashed that child and. . ." She winced in pain as her body ached with anger and sadness, but both Gunab and Vitani knew that the pain in Vitani wasn't just from anger. She was going to die soon.

"Ibzimai," Gunab looked to his queen, then to Vitani, "We will not let them attack us like this any longer."

"It wasn't really an attack, though, Gunab. navun is only a cub," she gave a pained look as she glided to Vitani's side to help her, "Navun is ours."

"Not anymore."

Ibzimai growled softy, as did Gunab. They both knew what was going to come, but neither knew if they could hold out long enough.

-------------

So ther's a chapter, finally. This took me three months or more to write, I lost count. So if it seems really choppy or blah-ful. Do tell. Much love and c'ya next chapitah.


	6. Evil Ideas and Ancestor's Warning

Yes, nearly seven months of being abandoned, THERE'S AN UPDATE! Aren't you excited because I am! Two reviews on this story from Phantomfreak07 reinspiried me to continue. So.. if it seems a little different than my usual style, it's still my style.. just seven months evolved. Um, right. Let's get right to it now.

* * *

"Zolani, where does Navun keep running off to during the days?" Nugdi hissed as he laid on his back, pampered by the other lionesses.

"I don't know and don't care. It's not my job to watch over her." She hissed back in a nearly monotonic voice. "You were the one that wanted her, what do you plan on doing?"

Nugdi smirked to himself and rose from the batch of lionesses and walked across the glistening cave to Zolani, "I have plans, my dear. Wonderful plans. Plans that will bring us to rightful glory. Plans that will make your dreams come true. You will stand on Pride Rock and let a mighty roar and there will be a Hellish light from below showing the true rulers. And on that day I will become the lord, the ruler, the master of the lands. And we will be worshiped."

She shivered from the images running through her head as Nugdi whispered to her ear. Images of true glory, a dream come true for her, but her question was still unanswered, "Navun, what is her role?" Zolani lifted her head slowly, nearing a trancelike state from Nugdi's voice.

"Gunab and Ibzimai have a son by the name of Noka and a daughter by the name of Lolovi. They don't know that Navun is their sister and Navun doesn't know that they're her siblings." He smirked, continuing on, "We can use Navun to lure Noka to us and. . ."

He ended his speech with a strong swat at a small pillar of rocks, turning them to dust, snapping Zolani back to reality with a sneer, "Brilliant, Nugdi. Twisted, but brilliant."

"Well, brilliant and twisted ideas are my style, dear." He paused and caught a small shadow at the entrance of the cave at the corner of his eyes and smirked to himself, "Why little Navun! Where have you been?"

"Just...running around." She forced a smile for Nugdi and walked slowly to the back of the cave, joining the blanket of lionesses who instantly began cleaning her.

Nugdi watched the cub for a moment and smiled, seeing his plan unfold in his mind. Zolani nudged him and smirked to herself, "Is this little cub warming your heart or something? You never smile like that."

He growled and shook himself back to his normal self, "In your wildest dreams." He paced to the mouth of the cave and looked out, "Where is Ratan? Where is my son?"

"Right here." Ratan hissed but smirked, slinking in front of his father with a look of content on his face, "I bring news of the Pridelands."

"What are you waiting for then, spit it out!" Nugdi hissed, motioning for Zolani to pay attention.

Ratan rolled his eyes but continued, "Seems as though your old girl's made her final runs. Vitani's funeral was held earlier today. Quite a sad event from where I was standing. Her old age combined with new wounds finally got to her and she passed away. Gunab and Ibzimai have requested the Liba Pride to come join them as well. From what I heard, they will negotiate that offer in a day or so."

"Perfect!" Nugdi laughed and brought his dark body into the dim light of a cloudy day, "Now we won't have to worry about Vitani anymore and if the Liba Pride decides to leave their land, more for us. Hell, Ratan, maybe you can take some lionesses over there and start something."

"Don't you get it? This is a perfect time for an attack!" Zolani crawled up on the two, trying to make things happen sooner.

Nugdi paused for a moment and shook his head, "No, we need to keep to my original plan. Yes, it will be a bit of a wait, but we can't let our prized possession go to waste, now, can we?" He looked to the now sleeping Navun and smirked. "Killing Noka will be the final straw to the weak pride. They will attack full force and we will kill them all. All of them, one by one."

The three smirked and laughed at the plan, deciding it to be the better, but it was still forming in their minds. They had plenty of time to perfect their scheme before Navun came of age to begin helping in their plans.

------------

"I really want to see that girl again!" Noka whispered to his sister while in the den at night, supposedly sleeping.

Lolovi rolled over and blinked at Noka, also unable to sleep, "Why? There wasn't anything to special about her. Besides, she a cub from another pride. She'll wind up being an enemy just like all the others." She spoke, annoyed at the fact that all prides besides the Liba Pride were their enemies.

Noka flipped his white-tipped tail back and forth in though. The tuff on his tail matched the white fur growing by his ears which would be his adult mane, "She seemed different, though. Navun was her name? Looked just like you, sis."

"I guess we just have a popular look. Me and you already look identical except for your silly white fur." Lolovi rolled her eyes and sat up a little to pay more attention to the conversation with her brother.

"She was prettier than you." Noka smirked, unable to resist. Lolovi hissed at him but let him continue talking, "She seemed so familiar, too. Not just in looks. I felt like I knew her from somewhere, like we met a long time ago."

Lolovi stretched her back and smirked, seeing all the members of the pride asleep around them, "Come on, it's boring in here and neither of us can sleep." With that said, she leapt over the others and made her way to the end of Pride Rock, Noka at her tail. "It's pretty at night, but Mom and Dad say we're not supposed to come out here then. I don't know why, I've done it before."

"Yeah, me too. They say that the hyenas could be prowling around but then later they say that hyenas will never return here." Noka sat by his sister, admiring their future land's beauty. "The scariest thing I found was an elephant skull. Lots of them."

"I've been to that place, too!" Lolovi smiled, "We should go there, it's really fun."

Noka agreed and the two ran down the beaten path of Pride Rock. The few animals that still stayed in Pride Rock slept in the tall grasses, hidden away for the night. Golden, dry grasses turned a near blue color from the Moon's romantic light, making the cubs wonder in awe about the skies above. They had never heard about the great kings of the past because their grandmother, Kiara, never got the chance to pass the knowledge on.

The two entered the crater of death and darkness welcomed by eerie shadows. Noka walked into the mouth of a great skull and crawled through the cracks, followed by Lolovi. "This place is kind of creepy, actually. Something's different about it tonight."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Lolovi looked around, her ears pinned on the back of her head, "It feels like someone's been here recently."

The cracks they crawled through began to widen more and more until it completely opened up to the center of the graveyard. Bubbling green and red lava carved rivers through the area and jagged rocks that could've held armies stared down on the two. Steam from the center of the Earth was released in jets of boiling smoke or creeped through thin cracks in the ground. Lolovi screamed as a small jet of steam brushed against her backside, making her jump by Noka, "I've never been here before! This is scary!"

Noka stared around, then looked at his sister in disbelief, "This place is great, what are you talking about? It defiantly feels like something in us belongs." He paced up the pathway to gaze down at his sister, "We were here once, in a past life maybe." Noka continued on his way in a trancelike obsession, "This is the place a real king would stay! Protected and strong, hidden from all. The only time he'd need to leave would be for food."

He continued on his way up the small cliffs until he reached a puddle of standing water from the last rains. "What's this?" Noka asked, in a whisper to himself as he walked towards the puddle and looked in. The moonlight bounced off of the water, dancing into Noka's eyes. He looked in at the reflection and just gazed for a moment before hearing a rumble of thunder from the skies above.

Lolovi followed Noka and stayed a small distance away from him, just to watch but be close enough to feel safer. She looked up at the sky, watching the clouds form just like Noka was, "What's going on? That's defiantly not normal!"

The clouds twisted in front of the Moon, making the shadows dance all about them. Noka and Lolovi ran together, nearly scared out of their minds. They watched the shadows make figures on a flat-walled cliff as a scene began to play out.

A bright, mighty king's silhouette stood proud on what looked like Pride Rock. The light was warm and calm until another being form, this one much darker and full of evil hid below the other. With a flash, the shadows began fighting and the dark silenced the bright and basked in the eerie light. Figures of hyenas ran about, killing off any animal that came near their dark king and eating it viciously. Once more, a brighter light began and grew which confronted the dark one and with a violent fight, light prevailed over the darkness and the warmth ruled over again. The dark reformed, never seeming to leave, but stayed on it's side of the wall. Two tiny slivers of darkness and light weaved together and grew below while the dark and light began fighting again. The mixture grew with a blast, sweeping out both light and dark from the main face, but they still lingered in their corners. Darkness grew and the light faded from the neutrality as the grayish tint was swirled with darkness and attacked it's own home. The darkness seemed to disappear and the warm, golden tinted light claimed again. The darkness brooded in it's corner, darker than before, but much smaller. In the light, three gray images which seemed to mimic cubs appeared and grew slowly. One was violently taken over by the darkness, but held a small brightness in it. Of the other two, one became darker and the other became lighter. Suddenly, again, the darkness attacked. The lighter cub taken over more violently than the first and it swept over all the brightness, killing all that would be in it's path. The violence ended, but the darkness stayed there for a long period of time before fading away.

Lolovi and Noka shook, staring at the wall then looking to the clouds in the sky again. Faces appeared, resembling lions and lionesses, and then they began to speak.

"We are your ancestors from the past you never learned." The eldest spoke, obviously the leader. "I am Mufasa. My queen, Sarabi." The dark lioness smiled on the two, but still held her wise and mighty features.

"I am Simba. My queen, Nala." The two joined Mufasa and Sarabi and waited for the other two.

"I am Kovu. My queen, Kiara." The six stood together, Noka and Lolovi stunned by the spirits now surrounding them. In introduction, the clouds lowered and turned to ghosts which surrounded the shivering cubs.

Mufasa began again, trying to hurry before their time ran out, "What you saw on the wall was a description of what had happened. My brother, Scar, killed me, causing darkness to take over."

Simba took up where Mufasa left off, "I destroyed Scar and took over, bringing life back to the Pridelands."

"Kovu and I took over after that, bringing the separation to an end, bringing peace to both lands." Kiara spoke after her father.

"Peace stood at the lands until your father chose a twisted path," Sarabi continued the story, "and was born in peace, grew up with evil, and took over Pride Rock in the name of darkness."

Nala's turn came next, "Despite the horrible assault, this brought true light back to the Pridelands."

"And then you two were born." Kovu circled the still shaking cubs, his voice most spiteful. "The birth of triplet leaders was destroyed by a more wicked force than you could dream of."

Noka stood, gulping down his fear, but still tried to protect his sister, "But there are only two of us, Kovu. Twins, not triplets."

"Your other sister was taken away from this force in order to use her against you for his own glory and chance to talk over our home." Simba lowered his head to the overwhelmed cubs.

"Do not fall for any of their tricks," Sarabi continued with her wise voice, "they are going to come after you two next. We can't predict which one of you, but you must return home and stay safe."

Mufasa looked up to the Moon's lowering and the spirits began fading away, "We will always be with you if you need our guidance, but our time here is up. Be safe and keep out home protected."

The two cubs watched the six great lions fade away, then stared at each other in silence before running as fast as they could back home. They ran through the cracks they came through, ignoring any scratches or bumps they made on their way until they returned through the tall grasses back to their den in the back of Pride Rock, where they huddled together and fell asleep, not saying a word about what happened.

* * *

Wow, that took about two nights to do.. which in time probably equals 3-5 hours. Might I say, I am happy with this. Don't ask where the end part of the chapter came from, I don't know, nor do I care, all I know is, I like it and it gives me ideas for more chapters which is good so I can write more, which is good so you can read more and inspire me to write more for you guys and it's just a great big circle of life.. writing. Great big circle of writing. Sorry for my cheezy pun. ..See you next chapter! 


	7. Of Sadness and Wonder

Years since I've updated. This is a one-shot chapter. I've spent the last few hours writing on it, trying to find my direction again. If you can't tell, I've obviously lost my direction, but I'm trying to stir the story back up. I'm trying to come up with a new, more refined plot without completely changing the story. I promise the characters will go back to being more in character soon. Just enjoy the update and know I'm still alive and that my stories will live on. 

* * *

Nugdi lay perched in the crystal cavern of the Northern Lands, his lionesses swooning and loving his strong, scarred, insane body. He laid his head back, enjoying the God-like treatment the panther-like females gave him. From another corner of the cave, a disgruntled Zolani scoffed and shook her head, turning to the mouth of the cave to peer out. Navun was exploring the maze-like formations around the cave and admiring her soft, light coat. Zolani scrunched her face in disgust of the cub's vanity, but laid herself to the ground with an obvious thump. Navun looked at Zolani and padded over to her.

"Are you okay? You seem tired a lot lately."

Zolani rolled her eyes up to the cub from her laying position, "Nugdi and Ratan wear me out and those other lionesses disgust me."

"Why don't you go out and do something? Explore or," Navun smiled with a teasing expression, "you could start training me to hunt. I've been trying things myself, but it just doesn't work."

"It doesn't work because your not doing it right." Ratan's cold voice shook Navun, who glared at him, flat-eared. 

Ratan walked deeper to the cave towards his father. The crystal walls shined with and against the dark fur, creating odd and eerie reflections on all surfaces. Zolani watched the near-adult lion approach his father with interest, wondering if there would be more than just the trading of words between the two. 

"Father, look at yourself. How lazy of you just to sit back and," he growled at the worshipping lionesses, making some back off, "be pampered and primped like a little princess."

With a manic growl, Nugdi swatted for the remaining lionesses to leave him before he raised his head to the other lion. "I believe, as leader here, I can do what I wish, when I wish, how I wish." Ratan rolled his eyes to this statement.

"A leader who just sits there. I'm studying the Pride Lands and this is what you do." He gave a scoff and turned away from his father to face Navun, "I suggest you leave this cave for a few moments."

Zolani and Navun squinted at Ratan, but they turned and left. Zolani purposely stayed near the mouth of the cave, in earshot.

"When are we going to work on this dear sweet plan on yours, father?" Ratan growled but his voice was lowered.

Nugdi curled his upper lip and stood, half pacing, half wandering. "Well, I've been thinking. There are better things we could do than just this drawn-out little torture. It's been a while since we've struck them low and hard. The death of that little Boteshu is starting to fade from their memories as a bad, yet true dream. And you. Ha. You can't take on that Qua for some reason. What to do, what to do. . ."

"The Liba Pride has chosen to stay separate, but closer to the Pride Lands. Gunab is a smarter leader than Kovu was. But, Vitani is gone, and she did do most of Kovu's work." Ratan paced, thinking, watching his father, waiting for a plan or light.

"Navun is turning into a bit of a nuisance really. We can either exterminate her or send her off." Nugdi thought aloud, "Her role seems to be seeming less and less important. It's tempting to just get rid of her, but I want her corrupted somehow."

Ratan looked about the cave still wondering, "She does know quite a bit about this Pride's ways, as much as you have tried to make her this innocent thing. She's bound to run to the Pride Lands and blab what's going on."

"Then, we shall simply make her have nothing to tell them." Nugdi said with a smirk as he began heading towards the mouth of the cave.

Zolani and Ratan just watched at Nugdi closed in on Navun. They saw the lion speak to the cub in a false kindness. She laughed and smiled to the evil king's cold eyes. A large paw guided Navun to follow Nugdi as he began making his way towards the nearby jungle with Navun. Zolani and Ratan exchanged looks, not knowing what was going to happen, and reentered the cave in silence and wonder.

------------

Time had passed and at the Pride Lands, the cubs were growing and changing. Noka's white mane was coming in nicely, draped gracefully over his ears and shoulders. Lolovi's body grew long and slim and became toned with the start of hunting practice. The two never mentioned to anyone their night at the Elephant Graveyard. They told no one about seeing the leaders of the past or the fight of dark and light. At night, the two would occasionally take walks and talk about the sighting and visit, wondering what it all meant. When they would remember the mentioning of their lost sibling, they would grow silent with wonder. They knew an evil force had her, but they didn't know who or where or why.

Something the two never discussed was the corruption of one of the two remaining cubs. They observed as darkness enveloped one of the two, twisting them and turning them into a creature unknown. Lolovi feared for herself and her brother, scared of the predicted separation. Noka worried that the darkness was going to take him, causing him to question his motives and thoughts.

He'd always thought he was sane and good, just like his sister. Sometimes though, he would return to the dark graveyard and perch on the highest cliffs and look into the sky. He would observe his body- the light from below cast a red glow on his underside, making it look as though he treaded in blood. At times, he would imagine himself defeating a rival power and murdering them in cold blood. And these thoughts scared him. Though he never spoke of this side of his mind to anyone. Especially his closest friend and sister. 

One night, Noka wandered from the silent cave alone for a walk. He walked to the tip of Pride Rock and looked down upon the land. The thin Moon gave little light to the land and placed eerie shadows on familiar places. Squinting his eyes, Noka could imagine Pride Rock as a dry, barren place. He could see raging fires take over the land. He could see floods destroying all that was there. The most horrible thought came when he imagined the land covered in fresh blood. The image came so strongly that he could even pick up the scent of fresh blood. 

Noka snapped himself out of the nightmare and walked down the very beaten path down Pride Rock. Instinctively, he headed towards the Elephant Graveyard, wondering if there was ever the chance to talk to one of the great leaders ever again. He entered the mouth of the elephant skull and climbed up a rigid path to a ledge that overlooked some of the land below. He laid down with the tips of his paws hanging off the edge, flexing his claws every now and then.

It never occurred to him that anyone else would be visiting this place, especially in the middle of the night, but he heard the heavy steps of another lion. In fact, he heard two sets of steps, one much softer than the first he heard. Silently, he rolled his head to look down, trying to see the scene without disturbing it.

"This place is kind of creepy, why did you bring me here? What's going on? Will you please tell me?" The younger voice rang, that of a lioness. Noka squinted his eyes for a better view and recognized the lioness as his sister, Lolovi. Looking closer though, he made out the dark figure of a strong, scarred lion.

"You're going to stay here for a while. I know you know how to hunt, enough to feed yourself at least. You know where the watering hole is, and you're young enough it won't cause any problems." The slightly-manic voice persuaded the younger, naïve one. 

"Alone? But… why?" She looked around and sighed.

"It's part of growing up, you have to spend some time alone and you have to get used to it. It only drove me a little insane. . ." As the dark lion's voice trailed off, he motioned to the scars over his body, self-inflicted trophies. 

"Will you come back to get me sometime?" She pleaded to the lion, who was beginning to walk away.

He looked back and with a half smirked replied, "Maybe soon, maybe so. You'll just have to wait and see." He turned away and continued walking, no sign of stopping, "Bye now, and good luck."

Noka watched the lion leave then he turned his focus towards his sister. What are you doing here Lolovi, he thought as he watched the young lioness. Something didn't seem quite right about her though. Her scent was slightly familiar and she held two scars across her back, something Noka had never before seen on his sister.

The young lioness moaned to herself and looked around. She found a little crevice and curled up in the hole, falling to a quick sleep. After assuring her to be asleep, Noka raised up and walked down as silently as he could from the high perch. He tip-toed out of the mouth of the elephant, keeping an eye on the sleeping lioness, wondering what was going on. 

"She's come for you, you know." Rang the voice of the dark lion behind Noka as he walked from the graveyard. The voice sent a shiver down Noka's spine, but he turned to look, curious yet scared of what the large lion meant.

"She watches this pride and she loves it. She's especially fond of you it seems. She's almost of age and so are you from what it seems. A perfect match. Come meet her silently, secretly. She's very nice. But you can't tell anybody. Not even your sister."

"Who are you, who is she?" Noka blinked and took a step back from the glowing, crazy red eyes that faced him from the shadowy lion. 

"You'll get to know her, just let her rest. Come visit her sometime tomorrow, either day or night. She won't be a burden so don't worry. After a while, you'll just crave to come see her. She's quite the girl."

And with that, the dark lion turned and walked north. Noka watched him leave then walked slowly back to Pride Rock, pondering if he was in a strange state of dreaming or not. By the time he reached the Pride Rock cave, he decided he would go back to the graveyard the next night to make sure if he was dreaming or not.

------------

The Liba Pride in the Outlands still mourned over the death of the firstborn Boteshu. Azazsi and Obassi visited their small grave for him daily in silence. They wondered why their son had been killed. They both knew that they had their paws in a few evil and wrong things before, but now they thought they were clean, grown up enough to play fair and right. Obassi convinced himself that the death was his fault for passing on his mother's evil to his children and was simply being punished for his actions. Azazsi's words comforted the king for only a short time before he would fall again. Although with the growing pride, he had to remain strong, stronger than Kovu. Kovu lost all of his family, Obassi thought, I only lost one son. I can pull through this. But why? His thoughts would always trail off when he was alone and not busy. But he was becoming busy more often.

Umaimai and Boniko returned to the pride with a small litter of two cubs and Dekala and Qua returned with a slightly pregnant belly. A boy and a girl to Boniko, Meifa and Kibun. Obassi cherished the new litter and adored the fact that they raised his spirits tenfold. He knew they were born into the beginning of a harsh time, but an instinct that Obassi didn't understand told him that in the end, it would all be alright. 

On the same thin-Mooned night, Obassi and Boniko traveled the borders of the North, rather than the Pride Lands, talking and worrying about what the future was to bring.

"You and I both know it's worse than anything we could have even thought up when we were exiled. And we came up with some very evil ideas." Obassi paced slowly, turning their direction towards home, signaling the end of the sentry duty.

Boniko nodded behind his friend, "I know. I'm so sorry for Boteshu still. I couldn't imagine losing my Kibun or Meifa. How is Azazsi?"

Obassi and Boniko were now in stride with each other, "She's doing better. I'm glad too. Without her, I'd be a wreck. And of course, having my best friend back helps. We have to look forward though. Gunab needs our help and we need his. Against what though. . . We still don't know."

The white lion gave another nod as they approached their underground caves of homes. Boniko went straight to his mate and cubs, who were in a light sleep. He smiled at his new family and laid next to his love, falling into the same light sleep as them.

Obassi walked to Azazsi, who was laying, but not sleeping. He laid down beside her and rested his large head on her side with his eyes closed. In the silence, she nuzzled his forehead with her own and licked his nose before laying her own head back down for the night.

* * *

I'll probably try and update soon. Again, trying to get back on my feet with writing. Enjoy. Reviews please, let me know you people still read my stuff. 


	8. Split Decisions

Dawn broke in the Northern Lands, welcomed by overcast skies which caused the normal golden-pink haze to fade into a grayish smudge of its average morning symphony. The sun wasn't the first awake on this day. Nugdi, Ratan, and Zolani were already up and arguing.

"Navun is still young, Nugdi! You don't understand. It's one thing for a strong lion to be out on his own, but she is hardly even a huntress yet! It's different for us lionesses!" Zolani growled in defense for Navun.

Nugdi rolled his red eyes, expecting nothing less from his nagging companion, "Do you think me an idiot, Zolani? Do you think I haven't thought about what I've done? I left her in the Pridelands, I talked to the son Noka when I could have easily ripped him to shreds," the dark leader glared down at the lioness. Her expression remained stern, but began breaking into fear at Nugdi's sharp glares, "But I did not. Just wait and be patient, and this will all run smoothly into our paws. We will be able to take over these lands, it's all a matter of ti-"

"A matter of time," Ratan burst out, growling, annoyed by his father, "Everything will happen in 'a matter of time' with you, old man!" He replaced Zolani's position under the massive lion's glare, "We have the strength to take over the Pridelands now. We can overwhelm Obassi's pride." He growled again in frustration, "Why must everything you want to do be so meticulous and time consuming? You're setting back in this safe little cave, plotting out these perfect little schemes you don't even Zolani or I in on, and you expect it to all work out perfectly in our favor?! I'm tired of waiting."

Amazingly patient, Nugdi let the boy finish his huff and rant, though his glare remained murderous, "Ratan, I have killed and bloodied my claws. How do you think I kept you alive as a cub? And now, you thank your father for his selfless act by yelling and spitting? That's no way to behave," he turned his back and paced slowly, watching Ratan and Zolani, "It's more fun to watch them fall apart on their own, rather than splitting them apart completely. But if you want more blood shed in my name. . ."

The massive lion moved swiftly for his size and leapt at the surprised Ratan. Before Ratan or Zolani could react, Nugdi's claws tore into the younger lion's back and side. Shocked, but unable to feel the pain yet, Ratan roared and swiped his father across the face, just to be able to get away, but Nugdi had another thing in mind. The dark lion began slowly, but then broke into a full run, chasing the younger lion.

Zolani rushed to the opening of the cave to watch in horror, expecting to see more blood shed. Her eyes were wide and her mouth wad dry. Though she wasn't exactly fond of those she served, they were her home and stability, if it could so be called.

Ratan quickly realized he was being pursued and tried to push his legs harder than he ever had, knowing that a fight would result in a bloody, disgusting death. The older lion moved in quickly however, and sunk his claws into Ratan's back once again, bringing him to the ground hard, making dust rise.

"I'm stronger than you. I'm faster than you. I'm smarter than you, Ratan. It's sick that you haven't learned that by now," Nugdi's voice was low, menacing, and sharp, "If you want to make your way to the top, by all means, do it. You'll fail though, you'll fail. Because now," Nugdi's customary laugh was nowhere to be heard, terrifying Ratan, who was now feeling the pain of his new wounds, "Now, my son, you've made the worse enemy for yourself. Good luck, you pathetic rogue."

With the final words, Nugdi hit Ratan across the face with a clawless paw to make his point. Ratan fell in the dust, but picked himself up and without another word or glance, began to make his way to the southern borders.

Nugdi walked slowly back to his throne in the crystal cave, passing by Zolani without a word. The lioness looked back once more at the fleeing Ratan before reentering the cave behind her leader. In only a day she had lost both Navun and Ratan, and was now left alone with Nugdi and his nameless worshippers.

--

In the Pridelands, the morning began much more peacefully. Gunab woke first, made his usual morning rounds, and returned back to Pride Rock just as others were beginning to stir from the night's rest. Ibzimai and Lolovi were the next awake, along with other lionesses. The queen and princess wandered to the end of Pride Rock to lay in the sun, but were saddened by the dull morning and instead, they began to clean their coats.

Gunab smiled at the two girls while sitting further back on the monument, simply enjoying the peaceful presence that was so rarely captured. Though the sun rose, the scenery was still grayed from the thick clouds as Gunab approached the two girls and laid with them.

Ibzimai continued to clean a paw as she talked with her daughter, "Noka's still asleep? Did he stay out late last night or something?"

"He wasn't back when I fell asleep. Do you blame him though?" She smiled and stretched, looking back to the den.

"You two are getting older," Gunab sighed, admiring his daughter's beauty, "Chances are he's found a fling somewhere."

Lolovi rolled her eyes, "Da-ad. I don't need to hear that. He's my brother. Besides," she smiled, finding another comfortable position to lay in, "He would tell me these things."

Ibzimai and Gunab both nodded, understanding how close the two were. But Gunab was thinking of more.

Noka was getting to be quite the lion, which tore Gunab in half in thought. He knew that it's normal to run out the young males in a pride, but he also knew it was the tradition and unity of the Pridelands to keep the family together, to make sure the line continues. But, Gunab would always think, Lolovi is always here to continue our line. Though his thoughts were scrambled on the subject, Gunab always came to the conclusion that he couldn't separate his two children- even though the instinct was strong in his mind.

"Dad!" Lolovi shouted, snapping the king out of his trancelike thought, "Good, you're not a zombie." Gunab rolled his eyes and jumped on his daughter, play fighting her to the ground. She scratched and clawed for him to unpin her as he laughed, "Let me go! Dad!"

Woken by the laughs outside, Noka opened his eyes and stretched before walking slowly out the den. He blinked just as lethargically as his walk, trying to recollect the waking world and at the same time, try to remember what he had seen and heard the day before. The elephant graveyard. The abandoned lioness. The strange, dark lion. It seemed more like dream than a recent memory, but he knew it was real. And he was going to see her, today.

When Lolovi saw that Noka was awake, she bounced up from under Gunab's paw and rushed to greet him with a purr and nuzzle. Naturally, Noka returned the favor and wandered out to the end of the rock with his family. There, the royal family basked peacefully, except for the occasional play fight.

--

The day dragged on, or seemed to, for the wounded and now exiled Ratan. He had found a patch of trees near borders he knew were never patrolled to rest and clean the cuts in his back and sides. From that vantage point, he could observe the Pridelanders without being detected and also keep an eye out in case Nugdi were to want to finish the job.

The young lion's mind wandered, half asleep, rather than paying attention to what either territories were doing. Trying to figure out where to go, he thought of Navun's hiding spot in the elephant graveyard. He knew Navun would love to see him, but two rogue lions that deep in the Pridelander territory was risky business. It was simply the appeal of not being alone. He knew there weren't many places he could go. He had killed Boteshu and fought Qua nearly to death- making the outlands an impossible hideaway.

"I am a murderer", he thought, "and sadly, I did a fine job. I'm not twisted like my father… No. I'm not insane like him. But I'm nothing better. I killed on my own free will. They know it, they all know it. How, then, can I win in a fight? Father's right, I can't fight him. The Liba Pride is full of powerful fighters. And Gunab isn't alone on Pride Rock, with Noka there. Damn kid is going to get strong." He heaved a deep sigh and let his head fall to the dusty Earth, falling into a light sleep, filled with odd fantasies, knowing that it would take time to figure out what to do.

--

"So, how late are you going to stay out tonight, Noka?"

Lolovi and Noka were padding through the Pridelands, practicing to hunt, but also to spend their time together. The sun was now across the sky, beginning to fall into the beginnings of a dull sunset.

"What are you talking about, Lovi?" He twisted his head while looking at her, not exactly sure what she was getting at.

"Well," she began, twitching her black tail, "You did sleep in late today, and you weren't back home when I fell asleep. What were you doing, huh?"

"Nothing," Noka lied, but came up with a story that held enough truth, "Just.. Spending some time on my own, y'know? It's nice to wander around the lands at night sometimes. Never know what you might find…"

Lolovi sighed, but agreed, knowing what it's like to be alone under the stars, "Just be sure to save some time for me, right?"

"What is it we're doing right now?" Noka smiled at his sister, guiding their walk back to Pride Rock.

They returned home slowly, chatting as they normally do- with plenty of teasing and playing. The lionesses, including Ibzimai, had already retreated to the den by twilight, so the youngsters were greeted only by Gunab when they had returned. He smiled at Lolovi as she entered the den then turned his attention towards Noka, "You and I need to talk."

Gunab began walking down the path on Pride Rock, forcing Noka to follow. The young lion wasn't exactly sure what to expect from his father, as talks like this were extremely rare.

The two reached the taller grasses before Gunab had collected his thoughts more completely, "Noka, you're growing into a very strong lion, you know this? And as a growing lion, you have instincts and responsibilities you feel you must complete to make yourself feel true to yourself, right?" Noka nodded in silent agreements, beginning to feel nervous. "I have to make a choice about you as well, but I've decided to give that choice to you."

Noka stopped walking and looked at his father in question, waiting for him to continue. Gunab looked back, but didn't approach his son as he continued to speak, "The choice for you, a choice you have to make soon is: do you want to stay here in the Pridelands, or do you want to go off and make your own way?"

"What kind of question is that?" Noka stared at his father, "I'm young still. I'm wanting to stay at least until I'm sure I can make it!"

The king closed his eyes, "Calm your temper son, I didn't say you had to choose right now. Soon is good though. Think about it." With that, Gunab turned to Pride Rock, leaving Noka in the high grasses alone.

"He wants me to leave the pride," Noka thought, staring as his father returned home, "He doesn't want to say it, but he doesn't want me here anymore. What did I do?" He growled, becoming angry, rather than thinking about the whys. He swatted at the grasses and began pacing, "I've never done anything wrong here."

His temper was indeed flaring as he continued his heavy-footed pacing and growling. "There's nowhere for me to go to even think about building my own life! Unless," his thoughts raced the same things over and over, forcing him to try to slow them down, "He wants me to get far away! He doesn't want me around at all!"

The young lion broke out into a run, now hurt and shocked. His mind raced with him. Did he know anyone on the outside that would help him? The Liba Pride, but they're growing their own way, they wouldn't want him. He knew the rumors that flew about the Northern Pride. Beyond the desert was a lonely paradise, but he didn't want to be alone. "I can only go South," he concluded.

Running had helped to calm his quick temper, but Noka was now faced with the tough decision. Actually go South and discover what could be, or stay with the pride he knew and loved, but have nothing truly of his own.

He continued until he noticed his surrounding shifting. The snap of a weak bone under his paw told him that he had instinctively traveled to the elephant graveyard. He then swallowed, remembering the day before and remembering he was going to meet this sister look-a-like, "Maybe she can help me in some way. . ."


End file.
